Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-x+3y = 0}$ ${x+5y = 16}$
We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-x$ and $x$ cancel out. $8y = 16$ $\dfrac{8y}{{8}} = \dfrac{16}{{8}}$ ${y = 2}$ Now that you know ${y = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-x+3y = 0}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-x + 3}{(2)}{= 0}$ $-x+6 = 0$ $-x+6{-6} = 0{-6}$ $-x = -6$ $\dfrac{-x}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-6}{{-1}}$ ${x = 6}$ You can also plug ${y = 2}$ into $\thinspace {x+5y = 16}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x + 5}{(2)}{= 16}$ ${x = 6}$